empiresandalliesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jan1
Hey Jan1 Hello! I mistakenly blocked myseld O.o I wanted to block a user and I blocked myself. Can you delete that from history or something? It will look bad for me :( Dodo8My talk page 10:28, April 22, 2012 (UTC) RE:LOL I always wondered what would happend if I would block myself. But I guess there's no problem if I specified that i blocked myself, no?Dodo8My talk page 14:49, April 22, 2012 (UTC) RE:Block Ok. Thanks :) We all do mistakes, no?06:46, April 23, 2012 (UTC) May i request rollback rights? I am active and I want to keep this wiki free of vandalism and profanity. I have talked to three people over the last couple of weeks about their use of langauge. Bryan Klassen 00:40, May 8, 2012 (UTC) RE Yes i am a councilor as of last week. it is kinda nice to see that stuff. Bryan Klassen 21:46, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ban rights I am getting really annoyed with all these people posting codes and hacks. im wondering how to get ban rights just for that sort of stuff. Bryan Klassen 19:14, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Admin I am requesting admin rights in response to your post on the Please Revert Vandalism post. I was blocked once for a week for inserting nonsense while i was new and figuring things out. Please consider my application. Bryan Klassen 22:55, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Request admin rights Hello Jan1, as you know. 8 Months ago I asked for Admin rights, but I needed more edits. Now I have more edits, and I am a very active user and, the situation with the vandal in the Blog: "Please Revert Vandalism" is requiring more admins in this Wiki.... Can I become an Admin?? Aaron 2 23:40, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Admin Rights Hello, Mr. Jan1, i was here writing as i thought more new active administrators are needed now, though i wasn't happy Dodo8 being gone, but i can apply for an admin. Here are some history info about me -I started last 2011 -Started adjusting edits -learned tricks and tips from Dodo8 -Was blocked by him for awhile, but he lifted it up. -Did few good edits by now, Please leave me a message for either approval or disapproval. thanks Admin Reassurance/Application Hey Jan. I was looking at the "Recent Wiki Activity" and I noticed an Admin section on Dodo8's talk page and I happened to spot a bit about me and my troll face avatar. You said it was not reassuring. If I changed my avatar, would that help? (I can't change it on my iPad, I'd have to wait until my Internet is back) Plus, I think I'd make a good admin. I know how to make pages, I know how to look for unreleased content, I have rollback rights and I want the Wiki to be free of vandalism for good. Plus I have never been blocked before. Please consider my application. :) Lewisemslie1211 11:33, July 1, 2012 (UTC) RE Yup, already read it, but i think i dont have a test to take, for almost 3-5 months under his supervision, i think i learned already =) Re I and Sean are actually homies, and i don't like homies which are making the wiki dirty, i do it with his full regards though, that's all i could say OK We are already fb friends and we know each other well, we live in the same country(state), ill just chat him/send him message for apology About banning Sean.. Jan1, I heard about Sean being unblocked. If I could, I would ban him, because I see he could be a cheater, calls people names and just spams/gloats that he has a Kal Gunboat. I'm not asking you to promote me to admin, it's just that he was (and probably still is) a vandal. Also, we might need new admins sooner or later. We will continue this discussion later, if you choose too. ''Commander Marko'' ''Talk'' RE: Sean? Ok, I understand. If you want him rebanned, it's okay with me. RE: Reban Oh, wow I did not know that. And yeah, most of the recent wiki activity had him commenting in various articles. Some comments including him gloating how he got a Kal Gunboat. Rollback rights Can I have rollback rights? I want to have rollback rights in case any vandal strikes in this wiki and then I can help to rollback all of the vandal's mess, Please? I am also an active user in this wiki. I was not blocked before in this wiki. Please consider my application. Jianhui67 03 Sep 2012 09:42:59 (UTC) Tabview Hey jan, I have noticed broken tabs using inside functions ie on the research articles. (Army Research Lab) etc. but on the sub pages of The research buildings the tabbers show ie Army_Research_Lab/Barracks but no longer display inside the tabview on the article as intended (they used to show fine). i noticed the tabview function now has a new look ie it uses the same colors and format as the standard tabs on our profile page (which i think is a good look) but it may be the cause of the problem? im unsure how it has been done as i cant seem to find any css coding for the tabview :s Vandal IP Range Hello Jan1, I saw in a message that you were discovering the vandal IP Range (aside from the 201.143.0.0/16 range). I was watching the general Block Log and I concluded that the vandal secondary IP Range is 189.222.0.0/16 Main Page Redesign? Please see: Main Page Redesign? Thanks. User Rights Highlight Addition Please see: User Rights Highlight Addition Thanks. hola como estas, ensename a editar porfis y mejor me voy porque me duermo en la computaoffjvfoivfviubgfvuibgfvikgbvfuvukgfbyvhfjkl Im going to traduct this to English to you, he said: "Hello, how are you? please teach me how to edit and i better go because i'm going to sleep in the compuaoffjvfoivfviubgfvuibgfvikgbvfuvukgfbyvhfjkl" The computvfdgdg thing is a joke, telling he/she is tired. Extensions hey jan, Could we get a couple Extensions enabled. (for trials) Ie the "abuse filter" < which can help on certain vandalism. & i was going to ask for the "gadgets" Extension.(which we can do a bunch of stuff which may help out contributors & admins do certain things faster) let me know if you think they might be good to maybe try out. Re:Re:Extensions Yea the abuse filter can be programmed to do alot of nice stuff. As for gadgets you refereed to javascript maybe a security risk by allowing other users to write javascript But the code has to be placed in the mediawiki name space and only admins can edit it. Enabling gadgets adds a gadgets tab to our preferences and allows us to enable certain gadgets and if we so wish to use that gadget to improve certain functions. only gadgets defined in MediaWiki:Gadgets-definition will show under gadgets on the preferences tab. You can see Help:Gadgets which explains more of how gadgets work on wikia. (although im not fussed about this option what so ever which is why i specified a "test period" to somewhat try out to see if it can improve our functions better) for example i currently have "kill image popups" (which are annoying for me on the wiki) when all i want to do is go direct to the image page rather than seeing a pop up and then clicking the link to go to the image page. which is located User:Woolva/common.js. And if other users may wish to use it they currently would have to copy n paste to their own space/common.js. But if we used it as a gadget it enables a user to use this function if they so which by enabling/disabling (default is disabled) in their own preferences. It would also allow users to discover options that may benefit their experience on the wiki and without such functions they most probably never knew existed. Well the choice is yours i merely was thinking about other users who may benefit using such features and an easier way to use such functions by having options to enabling/disabling in preferences. Example of gadgets created on other wikis to improve functions > Re:Comments? I was using my iPhone 3 to comment at a wikia page, which is Yamato. But when I press the 'post' button the first time, it got me to the main page. I then press 'back' and 'post' about 4 times to post my comment on the Yamato page. But that did not work. Who knows when I pressed 'post' and I got to the main page. I think this is an accident. Jianhui67 (talk) 09:35 19/10/12 (UTC) RE:Rollback Thanks Jan1 :)) Riyo.Adja (talk) January 4, 2013 I'm sorry, maybe it's something I'm not and I do not mean to intentionally block it. the next time I am more cautious again. once again sorry. Riyo.Adja (talk) January 12, 2013 RE DPL Really? Ok, I hope quickly return to normal. But wait, you try to check in history'' 'Template: EventUnitlist'''. It seems that on the 1st of March 2013, there were edited by one of the admins. does it cause?